


Old friends

by WalkerBicht



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Gareth, Alpha Rick, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Carl, Omega Daryl, Shane Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBicht/pseuds/WalkerBicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl , Shane and Rick were friends as children.<br/>Daryl always felt a certain attraction for both, but it was necessary an apocalypse happen to him reveal his passion .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

Daryl was sitting in the prison yard with Shane and Rick.

They were talking of when they were young, and they doing stupid stuff they were talking about.

"The fault was the Sir Dixon not mine Rick!"

Daryl slapped the back of the head of Shane, everyone was laughing and having fun. For a long time that they don't do that. Since everything started they hadn't a moment to rest.

"And you remember someone you Daryl liked at school?"

If Daryl remembered? Of course he remember, in fact he still loves these people, Shane and Rick have always been their secret love. He promise to himself that he would never tell anyone, much less for them. Rick gotten married and had a son and Shane had a girlfriend every day.

"I never liked anyone in school"

Rick and Shane laughed, both knew very well that this wasn't true. Rick knew Daryl liked him but I never wanted to admit it, and Shane never thought of that.

"Come on Daryl. You liked someone at school, you're an omega and at school had only alphas of course you liked one of them. "

Daryl became angry and took the water that was with him. He opened the bottle and threw it all in the head of Shane. Rick tried to hold the laughter but failed miserably.

"I told you I didn't like anybody!"

Suddenly the omega began to feel uncomfortable, Daryl was in his heat, and he had not been claimed by an alpha, which only worsened the situation. The omega got up and went to one of the guard towers, where Gareth was watching the forest. The younger alpha turned around with the sound of the door slamming and sighed.

"Hi Daryl. What are you doing here? "

Daryl sat in the Chair that was in the Tower, as much as Daryl knew that Gareth had an omega, he really wanted to mate with him.

"Gareth i'll stay here for a little while for you, you can rest now."

Gareth thanked and started down the stairs. The inconvenience of Daryl had not yet passed, he needed an alpha and now.

"Daryl why you ran out?"

Daryl turned to meet with Rick. The alpha had a worried look in his eyes.

"I. ..It's just ... "

Rick approaches him sniffing your scent. Alpha arrived on her neck and stayed there.

"R-Rick?"

Soon after Rick pushed him into the wall and began to kiss him.Daryl weren't able to contain his instincts and left Rick abuse him.

They were taking each other's clothes off as fast as possible. Soon they were both naked, oiled fingers 2 and Rick put inside Daryl who moaned a little pain. He began making movements of comes and goes always rubbing the prostate of Daryl and making him moan.

He removed his fingers and went on Daryl. Both groaned in pleasure and Rick soon began to stir, the pleasure a was bidding for each other was so good. Rick tried to mark Daryl, but he pushed his neck, as he was leaving his instincts being released, he still had the mind to think that it wouldn't be fair to Shane do it.

Both arrived to orgasm. Rick cleaned Daryl and they dressed. Rick returned to the prion and Daryl continued watching the forest. Once they know that Shane was seeing and hearing everything.


	2. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> I don't quite know how to write fanfictions, because this is my first time writing.  
> I hope you're enjoying it.

Glenn came to watch after Daryl. The omega came down and went to prison, it was already night when Glenn came.

Daryl caught a little food with Carol and sat next to Rick and Shane.

"Hi. You got a lot of time there in the tower. "

Shane was looking for Daryl and Rick, the look at Daryl was of sadness and Rick was of pure hatred.

"I took my time, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay"

Shane snorted and continued eating, Daryl felt what the air was getting too tense.

"So. .. How was your day?"

"It was good. I think. Carl and I take care of the planting and we take a little of the walkers who were on the fence. "

Daryl nodded and continued to eat. Rick finished his food and returned the plate to Carol. Over time everyone started to leave the room, leaving Shane and Daryl alone.

"I saw you and Rick"

Daryl choked on his food. He looked at Shane surprised.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

Shane gave a dry laugh. No matter how much Daryl said no, he knew that Shane was talking about.

"Come on Daryl. Don't play dumb, I know you and Rick had sex in the tower. "

Daryl blushed and looked down.

"He just helped me, I was in heat and I tried it out away from you because I didn't want you guys to know, but Rick came behind me and I couldn't resist."

Omega felt tears forming on the side of his eyes, he loved more both but felt so guilty for having done it with Rick.

"Daryl, don't cry."

Daryl let out a loud sob and let the tears fall. He felt so awful now, he had left Shane mad, he didn't even know how the alpha could look to him.

"B-But you did get mad"

Shane picked up the jaw of Daryl and made him look in her eyes. He wiped the tears away and kiss gently on the lips.

"I'm not mad, Daryl. I will never be mad at you. "

Daryl smiled lightly, Shane brought to another Kiss, this time this was more intense and warm. Shane got Daryl on lap and led him to his cell. He put it on the bed and pulled the curtain so they can have a little privacy.

Shane was up Daryl again and went back to kissing him. The omega was already feeling the heat coming up again. He left all his instincts of omega out.Shane changed the kisses for Daryl's neck, he tried to mark the omega but Daryl pushed him to the bed.

He took the clothes of Shane and kissed all over her body. He took Shane's cock and started sucking.

Shane grabbed the hair of Daryl and moaned loudly. In a few minutes Shane came to orgasm and the omega swallowed every sperm. The alpha lay Daryl into bed and prepared at the entrance of Daryl.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Just put your dick inside!"

Shane came at once and Daryl moaned loudly. He began to stock, but at first slowly, then began to go faster. They were both moaning loudly, they didn't care that the whole prison listened to the moans of them, they only cared that they were together now.

Shane and Daryl came to orgasm at the same time. Shane come out of Daryl and lay down beside him, he pulled the omega until his chest and kissed his head.

"Love you Daryl."

"I love you Shane"

They ended up sleeping embraced each other just enjoying this moment.

POV Rick

Rick was looking for Shane and Daryl. He didn't see them after dinner and wanted to know if they were right. The alpha was until Shane's cell and opened the curtain.

He felt his blood boiling, Daryl and Shane were lying together, naked. The smell of sex was strong in the air, he walked out of there with an outsized rage. Daryl was his, Shane had already stolen the Lori of him and now she stole his omega.

Rick stopped for a moment, Daryl is not his, he did not scored, Rick doesn't have a right to be angry with him.

The alpha if saddened and returned to his cell. Now Shane could have marked Daryl,   
and he wouldn't be more your omega ever again.

POV Carl

The kid saw his father passing by the front of his cell. He put his head out of his cell and checked if there was no one in there. He quickly left his cell and went to the engine room.

"You late Carl."

He looked at the alpha sitting on the counter. Gareth smiled at the boy, Carl loved that smile.

"Sorry, I had to make sure nobody would follow me."

Gareth pulled him for a kiss, Carl held the alpha's face. Gareth and he's already been together 2 months or so, but Carl hasn't left Gareth mark him.

Alpha changed its face to the boy's neck, he tried to mark the omega but Carl took up close.

"Come on Carl. You can trust me. "

Carl sighed sadly. And looked at the alpha.

"I'm scared."

Gareth took it and placed it on his lap.

"Don't be afraid, it won't hurt, i promise"

Carl kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay"

Gareth was back to his neck, he gave a slight bite. Carl groaned in pain, and Gareth licked the blood that had left.And they spent the rest of the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you want you can comment and give kudos.


	3. Puppy

2 weeks later

Daryl felt a sick, headaches, body aches and he just wanted to stay in bed and sleep all day.

That's why omega was consult Hershel.

"You're not got a fever Daryl."

"Then I got what?"

Hershel laughed with his hoarse voice and looked at omega.

"Daryl you have a puppy."

The omega couldn't believe that beta had said. A puppy? But it was who? Shane or Rick? He began to panic, he knew he had something like that, he felt differently now.

"Hey Hershel, Daryl. What's going on? "

Shane appeared out of nowhere in one of the rooms that they used as sickbay.

Hi Shane. Is that Daryl came to see me and he has a puppy. "

Shane looked for Daryl. The omega looked down blushing.

"Hershel I can speak with Daryl alone?"

"Of Course."

The old man limped out of the room. After having ensured that he was no longer around Shane sat forward with Daryl.

"A puppy Daryl?"

Daryl continued to look down, he just nodded.

"And of who is the puppy? Me or Rick? "

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but could not formulate the sentence. He felt so guilty,he felt like crap for doing that. Two alphas do not like sharing a same place, and now they were going to kill each other because they both wanted the same omega, and the omega have a baby!

"I don't know."

Shane sighed passed his hand over her face. alpha wanted to have Daryl just for him, the puppy had to be him, Rick had already stolen the Lori of him now he wouldn't take his Daryl.

"Rick know?"

"No."

Daryl looked at him with sadness, the tears still rolled from her eyes. Shane wiped them delicate mind with your thumb. He kissed the omega with delicacy. They hugged, Daryl stuck his head in the chest of Shane.

"Do you think I should say to him?"

' Yes. The puppy may be him, too, "

Daryl nodded and continued embraced Shane.

"I will speak with him Shane now."

Alpha omega broke loose. Daryl stood up, he kissed Shane in the lips quickly and left   
the room. He was looking for Rick, who was in his cell.

"Rick?"

The aplha looked up. He smiled when he saw that it was Daryl, the alpha stood up and kissed the omega fondly.

"What was Darryl?"

Daryl sat on the bed, her eyes were still wet from the tears.

"I got a baby"

Rick sat beside Daryl. He remembered the night of Darl along with Shane. The cub was Shane, but he also had sex with Darryl, the Cub could be yours too

"Who's the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

Rick looked in the eyes of Daryl.

"I saw you and Shane last night. The puppy is my or Shane? "

Daryl looked away from Rick, trying to hide the shame he felt.

"I don't know"

Rick took the Daryl Chin and kissed him.

"It doesn't matter who's the puppy, he's going to be our baby, the same way it will be yours and Shane."

Daryl smiled and embraced Rick. Alpha wanted to even if his words were true.


	4. Chapter 4

"So the Daryl has a puppy."  
Rick and Shane were on guard tower. The Sun was setting, the people from prison were having dinner, Daryl had slept a few minutes after Rick was with him.  
"Is he has a puppy. The problem is who is the puppy Shane. "  
Shane sighed. The tension in the two Alphas was huge, they didn't want to fight, but his instincts were saying that they had to mark the Daryl.  
"Rick let's do this ... I didn't check the Daryl, nor you, because he didn't leave, whoever scores he gets Daryl and the puppy. "  
Rick thought a bit. Well it was a good idea, because obviously if you mark Daryl the puppy will be yours.  
"All right. But none of us will be able to interfere with his choice. "  
Shane reached out his hand and Rick both squeezed Alphas were crossing your fingers behind your back. Shane continued to watch Woods and Rick came down from the tower. How he came to prison, he saw a Brown Wolf coming out of prison.  
Rick moved his Wolf form and stopped him before he could get out of prison.  
"Where do you think you're going Daryl?"  
Daryl sat on their hind legs and looked to the side.  
"Just went for a walk."  
Rick grunted and took a pose of authority.  
"You've got a puppy can't ..."  
"You think I don't know that I have a baby?!"  
Daryl began to get angry. He didn't want to have a baby, it would cause a lot of problems for everyone in the prison. He returned to the prison running, Rick sighed and returned to jail, too, he went back to his human form before entering the cell block.  
He looked at the room full of people, but did not find Daryl. He went to the table that Hershel and the rest of the Group were sitting.  
"You seen Darryl?"  
"I he going to his cell Rick"  
He thanked Carol and Daryl's cell. The omega was lying on his bed with his head in the pillow.  
"Daryl?"  
The omega looked up and recognized that it was Rick returned to stay with your head on the pillow.  
"What do you want?!"  
Rick sat beside Daryl in bed, Rick was very worried about Daryl. Rick loves Daryl more than anything in the world, he is afraid that something happens to him and now, with the pup.  
"Daryl, I know you want to have the same abitos as always, but you can't, you're pregnant, you have to take it easy on the thing."  
Daryl turned to Rick and sat on the bed.  
"I know Rick. But I don't want to be useless. "  
Rick smiled and pulled Daryl for a hug.  
"You're going to be useful, you have to rest as much as possible, if you strive more will look bad and the others will take care of you even if you refuse."  
Daryl sighed in defeat, the two lay down in bed and were embraced. Rick tried to mark Daryl, but the omega pushed his neck.  
"Rick."  
Rick snorted and looked for Daryl.  
"Why?"  
"You or Shane will only be able to mark me after the baby was born. "  
They lay down together and slept cuddled up, enjoying the warmth that the other offered.


	5. I hate this puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm sorry for the long time not posting any charpter, i'm in the school and i have a lot of works to do so i dont get any time to can sit and make more of the fanfiction.  
> But here is the charpter i hope you enjoy that.

Daryl Rick unfolded. Get out of bed being careful not to wake him, he knew that Rick and Shane would try to arrange it so you can have the pup.Omega thought if he at least knew who was the father of the puppy everything would be better and the two Alphas weren't going to fight. Daryl came out of the cell and was out of the cell block. He turned in his Wolf form and snuck out through a hole near the observation tower, from under the fence.He took care that nobody sees him, he didn't want anyone saying "Daryl you have a puppy can't get out of jail". He knew he had a calf, and he hated that fact, if he could control the porrs of its heat, the puppy would have never existed and Shane and Rick wouldn't be fighting. Daryl walked through the Woods enjoying the solitude, he wanted to clear his mind, wanted to distance themselves from everyone and be able to take a difficult decision, which of the two Alphas would be his companion. Shane was protective and good with children, but mostly was a Dick and gets angry easily. Rick is also protective and sweet, but it was very hard and angry (and also wrong decisions, sometimes).He had no idea who chooses, he loved both, and thought both were great parents, but I knew that if I pick one the other would get angry.It was times like these that he hated being an omega. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daryl went back to prison, he entered through the hole under the fence.Omega trotted up to the cell block, stopped a few meters away from two Alphas waiting for him.It was at night and he had stayed hours out of jail.

"WHERE DID YOU BEEN DARYL DIXON?"

Shane shouted with Omega, which ignored and returned to his human form. He entered the cell block and tried to ignore the two Alphas. "Daryl, you cannot get out of prison is dangerous and still you..." Rick started talking low given that they were passing through the common room and everyone was eating dinner. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT I HAVE A PUPPY RICK?!" Everyone in the room looked at the trio, nobody said anything just were looking at them in amazement. "Perfect!" The Omega raced to the boiler room.He locked the door and sat on the floor, bring your knees to your chest and put his head between them.The tears came so fast that he almost didn't notice that he was crying. "Why I had to have this puppy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment and a kudo and if you want next chapter:D


End file.
